A moi
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Katsuki, alias Kacchan, en a marre de cette tête d'œuf qui tourne autour de son Deku. Il doit lui montrer une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle n'a aucune chance... Tout cela se passe en 13 étape et un ou deux extras. OS Katsudeku Yaoi et hétéro


_Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin mon OS ! Des semaines que je penche dessus et je l'ai enfin terminé ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

 _{Pensées}_

 _PS : Lime et Lemon les amis_

 _Pairings : Katsudeku et plein d'autres en fond !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Etape 1 : Il me préfère

Repas. Moment béni de chaque élève du monde entier. Une des seules pauses entre les cours. Le seul moment où l'ont peu bouffer tout ce qu'on veut parce qu'il faut bien le dire : les repas de Yuei déchirent ! Ochako entendit la sonnerie libératrice, se leva et fonça vers la place d'Izuku pour lui proposer de manger au self. Malheureusement pour elle Katsuki arriva au même moment :  
"Deku, tu viens manger dehors avec moi ? Je t'ai fait un bento avec une omerice (omelette).  
-Vraiment ?! Je viens, Kacchan !  
Deku se leva et sortit de la salle au bras de Katsuki, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ochako resta figée un moment et regarda la porte de la salle. Katsuki se tourna vers elle juste avant de sortir et bougea les lèvres en faisant bien attention à détacher chaque syllabe  
-Il. Me. Pré. Fère."  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir. Ça il allait le lui payer !

Etape 2 : Le rendez-vous

Ochako avait échoué hier mais aujourd'hui elle allait réussir à passer du temps seul avec Izuku. Demain c'était le week-end alors elle avait prévu d'inviter le vert au cinéma voir le film de Gintama (elle savait qu'il adorait ce manga). Toute confiante, elle se dirigea vers sa table puis le lui proposa mais :

"Désolé Uraraka, j'ai promis à ma mère que j'irais avec elle voir grand-mère ce week-end... Je ne peux pas venir.

-C'est rien ! Je te souhaite un bon week-end alors. A lundi !"

Le lendemain

Ochako était déçue de ne pas voir Izuku mais elle avait invitée Momo, Tooru et Tsuyu à venir avec elle au cinéma (les autres ne pouvant pas venir). Elles s'installèrent dans la salle et attendirent le début du film mais juste avant que la salle ne devienne noir, Ochako remarqua une chevelure verte en bataille. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Izuku, le sourire aux lèvres et partageant son pop-corn avec un Bakugou Katsuki qui la regardait avec un immense sourire goguenard. Avec un air de défi, il étira son bras pour le poser sur les épaules de son Deku avant de le câliner sous le regard dégoûté d'Ochako.

Elle ne vit jamais le film, trop occupé à observer son crush se faire enlacer tendrement par l'autre bombe sur pattes. Quel mauvais week-end !

Etape 3 : Anniversaire

Nous sommes le 20 Avril, jour d'anniversaire de Bakugou Katsuki. Après deux long mois à avoir hésité sur quel cadeau prendre à son Kacchan, Izuku s'était enfin décidé. Les cours commencèrent, rendant par la même occasion le petit vert de plus en plus fébrile. Katsuki allait-il aimer son cadeau ? Voudras-t-il plus ? L'enverras-t-il bouler avec ses mots rabaissant habituels ? Le cerveau d'Izuku tournait à plein régime, le faisant chuchoter inlassablement comme il savait si bien le faire. Chacun des élèves de la classe le regardèrent, effrayé. C'est à ce moment qu'intervient Katsuki :

-Oï Deku, arrête de murmurer, tu me saoule ! Donne-moi mon cadeau au lieu de me faire chier !

Izuku se stoppa et sortit son cadeau de son sac.

-Joyeux Anniversaire. Chuchota-t-il aussi bas qu'il le put"

Katsuki lança un regard fier à Ochako qui grinça des dents. Finalement les cours se passèrent tranquillement non-accompagnés de certains chuchotements bizarres et effrayants. Ochako eut cependant le déplaisir de voir les mains de Katsuki et Izuku se rejoindre en-dessous de la table du vert. Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui était devant Izuku ? La pauvre fille déprima tout en rageant contre un certain cendré.

Ellipse temporelle

27 Décembre. Toute la classe envoya un message de Joyeux Anniversaire à Ochako mais Izuku ne lui avait rien envoyé (Katsuki n'apparaissant pas dans son compte de la classe). Le jour où ils retournèrent à l'école, elle fut anéantit en apprenant que non seulement Izuku avait passé ses vacances de Noël chez les Bakugou mais en plus il avait totalement oublié quel jour était son anniversaire !

Ochako ne pouvait pas être plus déprimée. Pourquoi Izuku le préférait à elle ?!

Etape 4 : Il s'inquiète

8h00. Pas de Katsuki

9h00. Pas de Katsuki

10h00. Toujours pas de Katsuki

11h00. Aucun cris, aucune explosion

12h00. Izuku est seul dehors, attendant Katsuki pour manger

13h00. Izuku n'a pas mangé et toujours pas de chevelure cendrée en vue

13h30. La porte de la salle s'ouvre et Katsuki entre enfin

14h00. Katsuki a senti le regard d'Izuku sur lui pendant toute la demi-heure.

15h00. Ochako reste dans les toilettes et ne revient pas.

16h00. Ochako revient et voit Izuku se renseigner sur l'immense retard de Katsuki

16h30. Ochako déprime, la tête dans les bras parce qu'Izuku n'a rien dit son absence de l'heure précédente

17h00. Fin des cours. Ochako observe, impuissante, Katsuki et Izuku rentrer ensemble et main dans la main

18h00 au lendemain. Longue déprime du côté d'Ochako alors qu'Izuku a passé la nuit chez Katsuki avec l'accord de sa mère.

C'est beau l'ignorance non ?

Etape 5 : Chez moi, pas chez toi

Vendredi. Le jour béni par chaque étudiant du monde entier. Le début du week-end, la fin de la semaine, le dernier jour de cours, le-

Enfin, aujourd'hui, Ochako s'était décidée. Elle allait inviter Izuku à rester chez elle ce week-end. La sonnerie sonna puis elle s'élança vers la table du Midoriya puis posa ses deux mains à plat sur celle-ci. Izuku qui rangeait ses affaires sursauta alors que Katsuki se plaçait aux côtés de la jeune fille :

"-Deku/Deku-kun, viens chez moi ce week-end !

Les deux futurs héros avaient parlés en même temps, prenant le vert de court. Il resta un moment sans bouger avant de regarder l'une après l'autre les deux personnes devant lui.

Uraraka était gentille mais... Il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'appréciait énormément mais comme sa meilleure amie et rien de plus. Avec un sourire gêné, Izuku regarda son Kacchan.

-Kacchan... On peut passer par chez moi avant ?"

Ochako eut un visage choquée. Il préférait encore Bakugou à elle. Mais pourquoi ?! La jeune fille regarda Katsuki et Izuku sortirent de la classe en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant ce week-end, le visage triste. Personne ne remarqua les yeux emplis de tristesse du délégué de la classe se poser sur elle. Elle ne le remarquait même pas... Pourquoi ?

Etape 6 : Le baiser

Chaud. Braise. Chaleur. Deux langues qui s'emmêlent. Deux corps qui se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Katsuki avait plaqué Izuku contre un des murs du couloir et lui dévorait la bouche. Le vert ne pouvait rien faire à part gémir et serrer de toutes ses forces la chemise de Katsuki. Celui-ci entoura la taille de son Deku avant de placer ses mains sous ses jambes et de le soulever. Izuku se colle le plus possible, savourant chaque sensation.

Chaud. Chaleur. Torride. Envoûtant. Délicieux. Izuku était perdus dans les limbes du plaisir. Malheureusement, un petit cri brisa ce merveilleux moment. L'apprenti d'All Might ouvrit les yeux en cassant le baiser et fixa un point juste en face de lui. La hauteur à laquelle l'avait amené Katsuki lui permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait derrière ce dernier. Ochako avait lâché son sac tellement le choc était grand. La personne dont elle était amoureuse embrassait un garçon, Bakugou Katsuki alias celui qui le martyrisait au collège. Pourquoi ?

La pauvre manipulatrice de la gravité tomba dans les pommes dès qu'elle vu le regard victorieux de Katsuki et le geste possessif de Deku qui avait mis ses mains sur les fesses de l'explosif. Ça aurait dû être elle. Tenya qui passait par là courut vers Ochako et la prend dans ses bras afin de l'emmener à l'infirmerie sans oublier de ramasser son sac au passage. Katsuki lâcha Deku avant de laisser un sourire sadique illuminer ses lèvres. Ça c'était intéressant...

Etape 7 : Les marques

Les cours d'All Might. C'était les seuls cours que Katsuki appréciait hors entraînements. Un des rares cours dans lequel il pouvait observer en coup de vent le corps si délicieux de son amant. Le blond cendré pouvait également regarder son œuvre. Les nombreuses morsures ornant le cou et les épaules de SON Deku l'excitaient tellement ! Elles prouvaient à tous que Midoriya Izuku était déjà pris et que personne ne pouvait s'en approcher. Bien sûr, vu qu'elles sont très visibles et qu'Izuku ne prenait pas la peine de les cacher avec une quelconque connerie d'écharpe ou il ne savait quoi encore, elles furent vu par certains encore en train de se changer :

"Dis Midoriya... Tu dois avoir une petite amie super sauvage pour garder de telles marques non ?

-He ?! Ah... C'est...

Deku était si adorable gêné... Ça lui donnait tellement envie de le prendre là maintenant !

-Tête d'ortie. Ce sont mes marques.

Katsuki embrassa violemment et avec passion le pauvre disciple d'All Might qui ne put que se laisser emporter dans le baiser.

-... Kacchan...

Ah. Quand le vert prononçait son surnom avec cette intonation, impossible de résister.

-Dîtes au prof qu'on aura du retard. On doit vite aller à l'infirmerie."

Katsuki emmena Izuku avec lui sous le regard choqué de tous les garçons encore présent dans le vestiaire.

{Il y en a qui s'amuse beaucoup par ici... Si seulement je pouvais faire la même chose avec Denki...}

Kirishima suivit du regard son blondinet qui sortait des vestiaires pour prévenir All Might. Pourquoi il n'avait pas un petit-ami capable de le faire à l'école ?! Quelle malchance !

Etape 8 : Action ou Vérité ?

Uraraka avait eu une brillante idée. Elle devait découvrir comment et pourquoi Deku préférait ce monstre qui l'avait martyrisé au collège à elle qui l'avait appréciée dès le début. Elle décida de demander à Shoto s'il voulait bien faire une soirée chez lui avec toute la classe. Le bicolore n'avait jamais invité d'amis chez lui, n'en ayant pas à cause de l'éducation de son père, alors il accepta gentiment.

La soirée battait son plein, certains étaient déjà un peu bourré (Qui avait ramené de l'alcool?!) surtout Izuku qui se frottait tout contre son petit-ami. Katsuki avait un peu de mal à résister mais il le devait, il avait promis au vert de rester tranquille toute la soirée. Quand un être aussi mignon que Midoriya Izuku vous propose de réaliser vos fantasmes si vous êtes assez sage, ça se refuse pas !

"-Et si on faisait un Action ou Vérité ? Proposa Ochako, une lueur étrange dans le regard

-OUAIS ! Je veux joueeeeeeer mwuaaaaaah ! Héhéhéhé !

Ok, Izuku était carrément bourré. Katsuki se nota mentalement le fait que son Deku ne supportait pas du tout l'alcool et que ça le rendait chaud bouillant.

-On se met en cercle et comme j'ai proposé le jeu, je commence ! Alors, Deku-kun ! Action ou Vérité ?

-Hum... Véritééééé !

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez Bakugou ?

-Tout ! Son corps, ses cheveux qui sont suuuupeeer doux ! Il est beaux, bien foutu et il baise cooooome un dieuuuuuuh et en plus... Il me dit "je t'aime" suuuuper tendrementeuh ! J'adooooore Kacchan !

Ok... Point de rupture.

-On s'en va !

Katsuki monta Izuku sur son épaule et sortit en trombe de chez Shoto. Ochako était très pâle. Pourquoi avait-elle posée cette question ? Et qui diable avait emmené de l'alcool ?! Qu'elle détestait Bakugou Katsuki. Elle allait se venger !

Etape 9 : Ma chemise

Izuku marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de sa salle de classe quand il se fit violemment plaquer contre un mur.

"-Kacchan ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai réfléchi t'sais Deku ? Les marques, le Action ou Vérité, rien ne suffit... J'dois aller plus fort pour qu'elle comprenne, pour qu'ils comprennent !

-Qu'elle ? Qu'ils ? Kacchan, tu sais bien que je n'appartiens qu'à toi !

-Pour eux ce n'est pas clair ! J'veux que tout le monde le saches ! T'vois pas tous ceux qui t'tourne autour ?! Il faut que ce soit très et vraiment clair ! Alors tu te désapes et t'enfile ça !

-Ta chemise ?

-Porter mes fringues devraient suffire pour aujourd'hui. Met-la.

-Oui..."

Izuku enleva son haut d'uniforme sous le regard scrutateur et chaud de son petit-ami. Il mit la chemise du cendré et remis sa veste d'uniforme. Katsuki grogna et ouvrit les boutons que le vert venait de fermer. Les amants entrèrent en classe sous le regard choqué d'Ochako qui n'avait rien pu faire pour se venger. Bakugou Katsuki fonçait dans le tas mais il savait réfléchir, ce type était loin d'être con ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre plan...

Etape 10 : L'alter chelou

Une énième fois, la salle de classe de la 1-A, filière héroïque, était sans dessus-dessous. Katsuki avait commencé à se battre contre Ochako. Le cendré avait échangé de place avec son copain et avait profité du fait d'être derrière lui pour lui souffler dans le cou ou pour passer le doigt dessus. Un léger gémissement avait échappé à Deku qui était très sensible à la nuque. Ochako avait craqué et explosé. Kirishima protégeait Denki des projectiles, Tsuyu avait placé des tables pour faire un bouclier aux filles et Tenya essayait de clamer les deux tempêtes avec Izuku. Soudain, Mineta que personne ne protégeait se reçut une table en pleine tronche et péta lui aussi un câble. Il lança son alter un peu partout et hurla de toutes ses forces. Une fois sa crise finit, il observa les dégâts qu'il venait de causer. Presque tout le monde était collé ensemble : Kirishima avec Denki, Shoto avec Momo, Tsuyu avec Fumikage, Ojiro avec Tooru et... Tenya avec Ochako ainsi que Katsuki avec Izuku. Les quatre premiers couples étaient collés à la main mais les deux derniers... Tenya avait sa main gauche collé à la hanche d'Ochako tandis que Katsuki avait les deux mains collées aux fesses de Deku.

Les yeux d'Ochako envoyaient des éclairs. Pourquoi ?! Le monde était contre elle ou quoi ?!

"... Le mioche... Tu as vraiment de la chance... Je ne peux pas te tabasser comme ça...

-Désoléééééé !

Mineta était dans une panique folle.

-Mais bon, pour une fois ton alter est utile alors, je ne te frapperais pas une fois que j'aurais retrouvé l'usage de mes mains. Tu es chanceux aujourd'hui."

Alors, la pauvre Ochako regarda impuissante Katsuki profiter sans vergogne du corps de son aimé. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Le cendré fut d'ailleurs le seul observateur du léger sourire ornant les lèvres de Tenya.

{Elle ne voit même pas ce qu'elle a sous les yeux, mais quelle conne !}

Etape 11 : Des griffes

L'heure du repas. La seule pause pendant laquelle Kirishima pouvait discuter tranquillement avec son amoureux. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'isoler près d'un arbre et de manger un petit bento à deux.

"Dis, Eijiro, tu as remarqué le dos de Bakugou ?

-Quoi ? Les marques de griffures qui font tout son dos, grave ! Je pensais que Midoriya pouvait être aussi sauvage !

-... Ça te plait ?

-De quoi ?

-... Quelque de sauvage... D'excitant...

-Denki... Non. Bien sûr, c'est vrai que c'est excitant quelqu'un de sauvage mais j'adore faire l'amour avec toi tu sais ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme ça... Je t'aime comme tu es.

-...

-AH !

-C'était quoi ça ? T'as entendu Eijiro ?

-Ouais... On aurait dit un cri.

Les amoureux se levèrent et partirent en direction du cri. Ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir : Katsuki et Izuku en pleine action. Kirishima trembla d'excitation en voyant Izuku griffer et mordre les épaules du cendré.

-Je le savais, ça te plait ! Je retiens... Murmura un peu hors de lui Denki en partant discrètement.

-Attends-moi, Denki ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !"

Eijiro suivit son amant à travers l'école en lui hurlant de l'attendre. Ils finirent à l'infirmerie où Denki sauta sur le rouge. Inutile de dire que celui-ci eut la sauvagerie dont il rêvait.

Etape 12 : La preuve

Fin des cours, vendredi soir, enfin le week-end. Ochako marchait hors des couloirs avec Tsuyu quand la première se souvint de quelque chose.

"Tsuyu-chan ! J'ai oublié mon livre d'anglais sur mon bureau. On en a besoin pour les devoirs en plus !

-Alors, allons-y. J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi.

Les deux filles remontèrent les escaliers et ouvrirent la porte de la salle avant de tomber sur une scène qui brisa Ochako.

-Kacchan... Je t'aime tellement et depuis si longtemps... Tu es le seul pour moi...

Izuku embrassait Katsuki en lui chuchotant à quel point il l'aimait. Ochako fonça à son bureau, prit son livre et sortit en trombe de l'école, les larmes dégoulinant en masse de ses joues.

-Uraraka-san...

-Midoriya-chan... Je le savais... Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ochako-chan. Ça prendra du temps mais elle va s'y faire. Bon week-end.

Tsuyu sortit de la salle sous le regard triste d'Izuku.

-Je me sens coupable..."

Katsuki grogna puis soupira. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Mine de rien, il ne supportait pas de voir son amant déprimé...

Etape 13 : Tenya

Lundi. Ochako n'est pas venu en cours. Izuku est déprimé et ne parle pas à son amant de la journée. Celui-ci, frustré à mort, rage silencieusement avant de se lancer. Il coinça Tenya contre un mur dans un couloir avant de violemment le menacer.

"Ecoute bien le bigleux ! Toi, ton rôle c'est de réconforter Tête d'œuf ! T'as intérêt à le faire ce soir ou je tu jures que je te castres, que je t'arrache les couilles et que je te les enfonce dans la gorge pour que tu t'étouffe avec. CLAIR ?!

De petites explosions éclataient aux doigts du cendré. Tenya flippait grave et pourtant il avait déjà subi les colères de Katsuki.

-O...Oui... Je vais le faire..."

Le lendemain. Tout allait pour le mieux. Ochako était de retour, le sourire aux lèvres et discutant calmement avec Deku. Un léger sourire irradiait le visage de Katsuki. Ochako était l'amie de son amant après tout, il devait bien l'aider un peu. Mais que ça ne soit pas une habitude ! Faut pas exagérer !

Final Step : Le Festival

Samedi soir. Toute la classe de la 1-A, filière héroïque, se trouvait à un festival. Les couples étaient partie de leur côté et tous les autres passaient entre les stands tous ensemble. Sans savoir pourquoi, Mineta se retrouva seul, abandonné de tous. Katsuki avait entraîné Izuku en hauteur pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le feu d'artifice. Ils étaient assis, l'un contre l'autre, aux pieds d'un immense chêne. Ils avaient les doigts entrelacés alors que le vert avait sa tête sur l'épaule du cendré. Le feu d'artifice ne commençait pas avant quelques minutes donc Katsuki se pencha un peu pour pouvoir embrasser son amant. Très vite, le baiser s'intensifia et le cendré se retrouva allongé sur son amant. Il avait déjà passé sa main sous le yukata du vert et lui caressait lentement le torse. Il passa sur les tétons légèrement dressé et descendit vers son entre-jambe. Tout s'enchaîna à une vite vitesse hallucinante. Katsuki avait enlevé le yukata de son amant en ayant pris soin de ne pas lui enlever son obi. Il lécha chaque morceau de peau à sa disposition et s'occupa de l'antre si excitante du vert. Izuku gémissait de plus en plus fort.

"Kacchan, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Viens en moi maintenant !

Sans plus attendre, Katsuki écarta les pans de son kimono et s'enfonça violemment en SON Deku qui hurla de plaisir. Le cendré commença par de légers mouvements avant d'y aller de plus en plus vite puis plus fort et enfin plus profondément. Izuku ne savait plus où il était. Il hurlait des "Kacchan" à tout va. Soudain, le feu d'artifice commença. Izuku put le voir du coin de l'œil alors que Katsuki se contentait d'observer le corps de son amant illuminé par les lumières multicolores des pétards. C'était magnifique ! Après un dernier effort, Katsuki jouit en Deku qui jouit entre leurs deux ventres. Les amants se calèrent contre le chêne et regardèrent la fin du feu d'artifice.

Ce fut une des plus belles soirées de leur vie de couple...

Bonus 1 : Quand All Might le découvre

Quand Denki lui avait dit que Bakugou avait emmené Midoriya à l'infirmerie, il demanda à ses élèves de l'attendre afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois devant l'infirmerie, il se stoppa en entendant de drôle de gémissements. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur ? Prudemment, le Héro numéro 1, ouvrit un chouia la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le choqua tellement qu'il ferma la porte et retourna sur le terrain d'entrainement avant de commencer son cours, les yeux dans le vague. Kirishima et Denki ne furent pas choqué le moins du monde, il avait dû voir ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Ils prièrent pour ne jamais tomber sur ces deux-là en pleine action. Cela ne marcha pas...

Bonus 2 : Quand Inko le découvre

Midoriya Inko venait juste de finir le dîner et appelait son fils depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. Mais que faisait-il ? Elle prépara la table et enleva son tablier avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son fils. Elle toqua à la porte et quand elle voulut recommencer, elle entendit la voix de son fils.

"Un festival ? Je pense que je pourrais venir... C'est quand ?

-...

-Samedi soir... Oui, je demanderais à ma mère.

-...

-Kacchan ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles !

-...

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Kacchan.

-...

-A samedi.

-...

-Oui... Je dois aller manger.

-...

-Kacchan !"

Inko resta un moment choqué devant la porte de son fils. Son petit Izuku était en couple avec Katsuki ?! Mitsuki avait donc raison, les deux garçons s'aimaient ! Elle allait devoir en parler avec elle ! La mère d'Izuku fonça dans la cuisine en entendant la poignée de la porte bouger. Elle s'installa à table en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Rester calme, c'était le secret.

Rester calme.

Bonus 3 : Quand Katsuki l'annonce

Katsuki venait de proposer à Deku d'aller à un festival samedi soir. Il posa son téléphone sur son lit avant que sa mère ne l'appelle pour manger.

"J'ARRIVE LA VIEILLE ! PAS BESOIN DE GUEULER !

\- C'EST TOI QUI GUEULE ABRUTI DE FILS !

\- SAMEDI SOIR JE VAIS A UN FESTIVAL AVEC DEKU ET JE RENTRERAIS TARD ALORS M'ATTENDS PAS POUR MANGER !

-SAMEDI C'EST DANS DEUX JOURS ET C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU ME PRÉVIENS ?! CRETIN !

\- QUOI ?! J'Y VAIS JUSTE POUR BAISER DEKU POURQUOI JE T'EN PARLERAIS EN AVANCE ?!

-T'AS DIT QUOI LAAAA ?!

Katsuki se figea en s'asseyant à table. Merde, il venait d'annoncer son couple à sa mère... Elle allait le faire chier avec ça maintenant ! Bakugou Mitsuki se leva de table et se jeta sur son téléphone :

-Allô Inko ! Devines ce que je viens d'apprendre ! Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu le sais ?! Mais comment ?!"

Katsuki soupira. Décidément la discrétion c'était pas le fort de Deku ni le sien... Quelle merde...

Bonus 4 : Quand le monde entier le découvre

King Bomberkill venait d'arrêter un vilain à l'aide de Deku. La foule était en délire et les journalistes se ruaient vers les deux héros. Ils étaient plus nombreux autour de Deku, surement parce que c'était le plus gentil et le moins gueulard des deux... Soudain, Katsuki vit quelque chose qui le mit dans une rage folle. Est-ce que ce débile de journaliste était en train de draguer SON Deku ? Il rêvait pas là hein ?! Le cendré grogna méchamment avant de se jeter dans la foule et de plaquer Izuku contre lui. Sans plus attendre une seule seconde et après envoyé un regard des plus noirs au journaliste dragueur, il l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Les flashs des appareils photos les aveuglèrent un instant même les yeux fermés. Cette fois, ce fut clair pour le monde entier : Deku appartenait à King Bomberkill et Midoriya Izuku à Bakugou Katsuki.

FIN

 _Et voilà, on est encore le 25 donc j'ai fini cet os dans les temps ! Joyeux Noël à tous, j'espère que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez pour Noël et que vous avez passé un bon réveillons !_

 _A la prochaine pour Through Mechanics et Bad Dream !_

 _Biz !_

 _PS : Une petite review ne fait pas de mal ;)_


End file.
